


Floating

by moonmoth (greyvvardenfell)



Series: Moth & Raven [26]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvvardenfell/pseuds/moonmoth
Summary: Just a quiet, tender moment between Reyja and Julian.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Character(s)
Series: Moth & Raven [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic from 2019

Julian floated. At once he was a mile long and small enough to fit in the palm of a hand. Light from the single candle flickering on the nightstand sent dancing blocks of strange, inverted colors through his vision, though his eyes had drifted closed soon after Reyja started running her fingers through his hair.

The streets were silent this time of night. Even the taverns had closed, the drunkards sent stumbling home or sleeping off their excess in alleys and stoops. Only the gentle sound of her long nails against his scalp, the occasional rustle of fabric as she switched the flow of her movement, the steady constants of heartbeats and breath, stirred the still air of the shop.

Despite the waves of peace lapping at him, tingling from nerve to nerve before pooling along the back of his neck and head where his skin touched Reyja’s, Julian wasn’t tired. For the first time he could remember, in fact, he wasn’t tired. He had a soft bed, a home to which he could return every night, food, the weight of three years’ guilt lifted from his shoulders, and, most importantly…

“I love you.” Julian opened his eyes a sliver, peeking up between his lashes into Reyja’s face. His voice was rough, husky from hours of disuse and barely above a whisper.

Reyja smiled softly, still combing her hands through his curls at the same slow pace. “I love you, too. I didn’t think you were even awake anymore.”

“You could have stopped, darling.” He blinked at her, scarlet sclera catching candlelight. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

“I would’ve, though. I like you here, like this.” Her fingers trailed slowly down the curve of his head to follow his jawline, scratching lightly at the scruff that had grown in since he shaved that morning. “You don’t usually let yourself relax so much. It’s nice to see.”

Julian felt himself blushing. “That’s, ah, something to think about, isn’t it?”

She laughed, cupping his chin and leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Only you could stress about not stressing, Jul.” She eyed him fondly, upside down, his head on her plush stomach and the rest of him stretched out between her legs. He couldn’t help but grin back, bashful, before reaching up and tucking her long bangs behind her ear.

“I’m… mm. Thank you, love. I think I must’ve needed this. Or something like it.”

Reyja kissed him again, then rested her arms across his chest and sighed happily when he anchored her hands with his own. “So did I.”


End file.
